


I Know You

by LuxLouise



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Secret Crush, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxLouise/pseuds/LuxLouise
Summary: Hermione has a secret admirer, but they wont be caught
Comments: 16
Kudos: 34
Collections: Love Fest 2020





	I Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MegRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegRaven/gifts).



> This was written for Fairest of the Rares Love Fest 2020! #TeamAphrodite 
> 
> I'm a sucker for a good secret identity! 
> 
> No beta, all mistakes are mine!

There was another book with a note attached sitting on her desk when she arrived at work that morning. It was the fifth book in 2 weeks. She had also found flowers on her desk, her favorite chocolate, new self-inking quills, and once a lovely new holster for her wand.

The books were always obscure titles she had never heard of but were all related to her work at the ministry in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Books on the history and magic of house elves, a true account of werewolves that isn't biased in any way, even a book on giants written BY a giant! 

She had no idea who was sending these gifts to her. They always arrived before she did with a single note:

'I thought you would enjoy this' 

The writing was very neat, it was never signed, no hints could be found from the parchment. Hermione needed to know who this mysterious admirer was but had no idea how to catch him. She hadn't told anyone about the gifts, they were just for her. She didn't need Harry storming about, trying to find out the answer, to make sure there isn't some nefarious plot against her.

Hermione rolled her eyes just thinking about the mess that would cause. 

"Well, I have to do something. I need to know!"  
Talking to herself was never a good sign.  
Deciding to work as late as possible, using that as an excuse to sleep in her office, she had a plan. She would just stay, surely whoever it was would show up to deliver something and she could confront them!

\------------------------------------------------

Hermione's head shot back from her desk, looking around wildly. She could have sworn she heard something.

Then she noticed the box of parchment with a single rose on top of it. 

How had she missed them? She hadn't fallen asleep that long ago! How did she not wake up when they came in? 

Pulling the box toward her, she did what she should have done in the first place, she wrote a letter.

I don't know who you are, but I would really like to. You've given me such lovely , thoughtful gifts and I would very much like to meet you. Please meet me tomorrow night at the Leaky at 7.

Folding the note, she wrote in big letters on the outside  
PLEASE READ ME BEFORE LEAVING!!!!

Hoping she would have answers the next night, Hermione got to work, trying to push the mystery person out of her mind and get some work done. 

\------------------------------------------------

The next evening, Hermione was trying not to fidget as she was waiting at a booth near the back of the Leaky Cauldron. Every time the door opened, her head jerked up, trying to see if she could spot them.

"May I sit?"

Hermione looked up into the hazel eyes of Theo Nott.

"Oh, um of course, please sit." Hermione said, gesturing to the seat across from her.

"I take it I'm not who you were expecting?"  
Theo was looking at her so intently, like she was the only person in the entire world. It was unnerving.

Hermione blushed "I honestly had no idea who it could be. I can't say I'm not shocked to find out it's you. You've never shown any interest in me."

Theo took a chance, reaching over to grab her fidgeting hands "Believe me, I've been interested for longer than I care to admit. We don't have a great past, you don't know much about me. I wanted you to see that I knew you, that I cared for your interests, before we met. In case you were disappointed when you realized your admirer is the son of a Death Eater."

Hermione was shocked. She had always admired Theo from afar, but he was always distant, aloof. "Well, I'm definitely not disappointed."

Theo looked up into Hermione's smiling face "Perhaps dinner then? I know a great little cafe down the street from my flat."

"I'd like that."


End file.
